Don't Say I Didn't Warn You
by Yay Ninja Bob
Summary: ONESHOT.FEMSLASH.Buttercup's POV. Buttercup discovers that Sedusa's seductive spells have a very lasting effect on her. Just when she thinks she's forgotten about the villain, she realizes that her new love interest isn't any better. Please review!


**Don't Say I Didn't Warn You**

_

* * *

__A/N: A one-shot. It's in Buttercup's POV. I've been wanting to write this one for a while. I figured I should do it while I still got some time on my hands. I hope you enjoy! Please review:D__

* * *

_

It should have been a simple, routine robbery. We get robberies all the time, and we were more than used to dealing with them. Only, this one didn't go all too smoothly. It was my fault-- I was the one who slipped up. But it was something I couldn't control. It was just… weird.

It was just Bubbles and I. Blossom was busy babysitting for the day. When my blue-eyed sister and I arrived at the bank, we were both surprised to see who the criminal was.

Sedusa. We hadn't seen her for a while. I think it was about 5 years since we last crossed paths. She had some help with her that day. A couple no-name guys who had already taken off with some cash in a get-away car, while she stayed behind to collect more. They were probably helpless, regular Joes who got put under old Sedusa's love spell. We'd witness her collect "loyal" followers like that before.

"Bubbles, you get the Joes, and I'll handle Sedusa!" I told Bubbles. I liked it when Blossom wasn't around. I'd always get to assume the leader role.

If only I'd known then that I had just made a bad call. I thought I could handle it, but I should have let my sister be the one to tackle Sedusa.

Her back was turned towards me and I went at her, ready to land a punch right on her nose as soon as she turned around. Only, when she turned around and faced me, my clenched fist froze right before it touched her.

She looked me in the eyes and I was frozen-- completely, fucking _frozen_. My mind went blank and I just stood there, not doing a god damn thing, but staring.

She stared back at me, looking a bit confused. _I_ sure as hell was confused. "Well, well," she began, "if it isn't Buttercup. All grown up, I see."

I opened my mouth to try and return some sort of witty, sarcastic remark back at her, only my jaw just dropped and my mouth went completely dry.

Sedusa raised an eyebrow and tilted her head a bit. She then smiled and laughed a little. "Well, I'll be damned." She paused for a bit. "Hey there, Sweetie," she then said fluttering her eyelashes. "Be a doll and help me with my bag," she tossed me the huge sack of cash she had been holding, and I caught it.

As much as I knew I should have dropped that thing and give her jab to the throat, I just couldn't. I obediently followed the woman, right out the front door of the bank, carrying anything she asked me to carry. As I followed her, I could feel my heart beating in my chest so fiercely, I thought it was going to explode. There was this funny feeling that ran through my whole body, as well as this strange desire that I just could not describe right then.

Bubbles had just got there when we went out the entrance of the building. She immediately knocked Sedusa out in one punch to the face. The same exact move I had originally planned to do. As soon as Sedusa hit the pavement, I snapped out of my weird mood.

"Buttercup, are you okay?" Bubbles asked looking very concerned.

I looked down at the bags of money in my hand and blinked dumbly. I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so."

"Why are you holding those?" Bubbles inquired. "And why didn't you take care of her yourself, Buttercup?"

I honestly didn't hear the last question Bubbles asked. I was too consumed by my own thoughts. What the hell just happened to me? I felt so strange, even after the thing was over. I just couldn't shake this feeling.

It was a hell of a way for anyone to realize that she was a lesbian.

* * *

My sisters and I had been the Powerpuff Girls since our creation. It was our duty to protect the citizens of Townsville and defeat any villain who stood in the way of the city's well-being. We weren't paid to do it like policemen. We were just expected to. We don't ask for anything, and in return, when we accidentally demolish buildings in the middle of battle, we're not asked for anything either. Sometimes when we'd rescue certain, important persons-- like the Mayor for instance-- they'd gratefully offer us some reward money. But all that stuff got put away in a savings account. The Professor was adamant about that money being saved up for college and stuff like that. Who says I was gonna go to college, anyway? 

Protecting the city of Townsville was no easy task. It took up a lot of our time, and didn't leave much free time to just have fun. More importantly, it definitely didn't leave any time for my sisters and I to get part-time jobs at a Malph's or McKing Burger like any regular sixteen-year-old. The best thing we could think of to earn some cash was babysitting.

It was a pretty smart idea actually. Blossom was the one to first think of it, of course. We'd only do babysitting on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays-- those were the days when most people needed a sitter anyhow. If it was a Friday, Blossom was the sitter. If it was a Saturday, it'd be Bubbles. Sundays were my days. The two of us who weren't looking after kids would be the ones on duty to protect the city. It didn't matter who worked-- we'd split all the cash earned in the end in three perfectly equal ways.

My sisters didn't trust I'd be very good with kids though. That's why they gave me Sunday, which is the least likely day anyone would need a sitter. They were wrong though. As longs as that kid could use the toilet on his own, I was just fine. I had no problem playing games with kids, and I actually really enjoyed it. Babies were tougher though, and I really hated changing diapers and wiping up throw-up and drool and all that crap. But you just tough that stuff out, then tire them out as quick as possible, and _then _that drooling brat will sleep for hours-- piece of cake.

I was damn good at my job. I even got this regular customer every Sunday night. The mom and dad really appreciated that I could handle their four boys while they escaped for a dinner and a movie. Mr. and Mrs. Sandson. They're dream was to have a daughter some day; only Mrs. Sandson was already pregnant with their soon to be fifth son. They're kids were insane too. The oldest was eight, and then there were two twins that were five, and a three-year-old. Billy, Bryan, Ryan and Henry. They hadn't picked out a name for the baby yet. I think they were still secretly praying that the ultrasound was wrong and they'd finally have their little girl. Honestly, I don't know how those poor parents handled all those hyper little dudes without super powers. They were fun, but just as exhausting as bank robbery too.

Usually, the Sandsons were my only family on Sundays. Every now and then I'd get another job for earlier in the evening or sometime in the morning.

When I wasn't babysitting or saving Townsville, I used most of my free-time for myself. I really liked basketball. I wished I had the time to be able to join the team at school. I most definitely had the talent. But I had to settle for just shooting hoops by my lonesome at the park. Sometimes I'd find some people to play with, but I usually only had time late at night when people were already at home with their families.

It was probably best that I didn't have anyone to play with lately. The whole incident with Sedusa had happened almost an entire month ago, but I still thought about it all the time. Not just about what had happened, but about Sedusa. Her legs, her mouth, her breasts--- her body was on my mind almost constantly. Sometimes the images in my head were so much, I couldn't even shoot a simple free throw without missing the basket entirely. I knew it was something I was just going to have to try and forget. I'd seen her torture men like this before. They all got over it eventually; it just took some time. I never thought I'd be a victim to her in this sort of way before though. Not in a million years.

One night, I was out shooting hoops by myself. It was about eleven o' clock at night. This little kid came up to me while I was shooting three pointers.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" he exclaimed as I made six or seven shots in a row.

I smiled at the little dude. He was cute. Black curly hair, and bright green eyes. He had freckles, too. He was a real cute kid. "Do you play basketball?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I'm too little," he said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

He held out his fingers, showing me that he was four.

"Four, huh?" I asked, and he nodded with a big grin. "That's not too little," I smiled. I looked around the park. "Hey kid, where's your Mom and Dad?"

"My mommy's reading on the bench over there!" he said pointing at women who had her face hidden by a book. "And my daddy's at work! He works all day and all night! Work! Work! Work!"

"Yeah, my dad's always working too," I said shooting another basket. I caught the rebound and handed the ball to the little boy. "Here, you try."

I spent almost an hour with that kid. His name was Simon. I showed him how you hold a basketball and how you play the game. He was too short to make baskets on his own though. But I could put him on my shoulders and hover up right beside the net and he could throw it in just fine. He really got a kick out of that.

After an hour, Simon's mom called for him. I looked over and saw a tall, slender woman. She had blonde, wavy hair that fell to her shoulders. She wore a simple dress that matched her green eyes. Her eyes shined so brightly, I could see them as clearly as I could see the stars in the night sky from the basketball court. She was absolutely gorgeous. Once little Simon reached her, she took his hand and started to approach me.

"Thank you for entertaining my boy for so long," she said in the sweetest voice I had ever heard. "I hardly have any time for myself and I had been wanting to finish this book for so long! I finally finished it thanks to you," she smiled.

For a while I couldn't say anything. I had never seen anything so beautiful before in my life. It was absolutely breathtaking. "No problem," I finally managed to respond.

She smiled back at me. "Come on, Simon. Time to go home. It's way past your bed time." she said. She looked back at me. "I promised I'd take him to the park today, only I ran out of time. He wouldn't let me go back on a promise though, so here we are-- eleven at night!" she laughed.

I laughed too. "Well, I baby-sit on Sundays, if you ever need a break," I said nervously trying to keep the conversation going. I didn't want for her to leave yet. "I could… you know, take the kid to the park for you and stuff."

"Really?" she said. "Well then, I'll be sure and give you a call."

I grinned so big she let out a small giggle then. She held out her hand and I took it and shook it. "Mrs. D'Faux. Mrs. Mary D'Faux."

My heart sunk. _Mrs_. "Buttercup," I replied, very much saddened as I noticed the ring on her finger.

"Nice to meet you, Buttercup. Of course, I've always been a big fan of yours," she smiled.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind about this? My little Simon is quite a handful."

"I'm sure we'll get along great."

"Okay then," she smiled. Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Mrs. D'Faux asked me to baby-sit for her that Sunday. I gladly accepted. Even though she was married, I still lusted after her. I no longer thought about Sedusa, but about Mrs. D'Faux. 

I arrived at Mrs. D'Faux's home at eight 'o clock in the morning. She wanted me to look after Simon while she went to church and ran some errands. When I got there, she was even more beautiful than before. She was dressed all in white, with her hair pinned up in curls. Her white skirt clung to her curvy figure in such a seductive way, that I just couldn't take my eyes off her hips as she walked. I don't know how she didn't notice me staring at her, but she didn't.

I took Simon to the park for a couple hours. We then got some ice cream and went home. When we got to his house, his mom was already home. He had fallen asleep in my arms during our walk. He was really tired from all the basketball we played.

Mrs. D'Faux met us at the door. She took Simon from me, being careful not to wake him up. "Oh, thank you so much, Buttercup," she whispered. "Come on inside, and I'll get your money."

We went inside, and I followed Mrs. D'Faux into little Simon's room, where she laid him on his bed. "Come now, your money's over here," she said as I followed her out in the hall. She led me to her bedroom, where I stopped at the door. I knew I could have followed her inside, but I felt uncomfortable doing so. The last thing I wanted to see was the bed Mrs. D'Faux shared with her husband. I already felt as guilty as it was; I didn't need any other reminders that I was falling for a married woman.

I could hear Mrs. D'Faux rummaging around in her closet. "So," she called out to me while she looked through her things, "Do you have a boyfriend, Buttercup?"

"No, Ma'am," I answered.

"Like any boys?"

"No. I don't really like boys."

"So you like girls?"

I paused for a while as I felt my cheeks blush. "Yeah," I gulped.

"Oh, I see." There was a pause of silence. "You have a girlfriend then?"

"No."

"Like any girl in particular?"

"I don't have the time to like anyone really," I said.

"Oh, that's too bad." I heard her footsteps approaching and sure enough she appeared at the doorway. She held an envelope to her chest. She had to hold it _there_. My eyes immediately fell on her cleavage. She held out the envelope for me to take. "Here you go," she said. "Thirty dollars for three hours." I took it but could not tear my eyes from her breasts for the longest time.

I finally shook my head, shaking myself from my hypnotized state and looked up at her, my face turning a bright red. "Thanks, Ma'am."

"I'll see you next Sunday? Same time?" she asked, completely indifferent to me staring at her boobs for so long.

I nodded slowly. "Sure thing, Mrs. D'Faux."

* * *

Mrs. D'Faux was driving me completely insane. I could not get her off my mind no matter how hard I tried. I was crazy in love with the married woman. I wanted to call and cancel my babysitting for Sunday, but at the same time, I was counting down the days--hours--minutes until I got to lay eyes on her gorgeous body again. 

I showed up on Sunday morning to find Simon missing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Buttercup Dear!" Mrs. D'Faux exclaimed. "I completely forgot to call you until now! Simon has basketball practice this morning! I signed him up just the other day at the Boys and Girls Club because he just won't stop talking about basketball since he met you! Here, let me go get a little money for you. Just for your trouble!"

"Oh, that's alright Mrs. D'Faux. It's fine." She already rushed into her bedroom before I could finish.

I sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for her return. It seemed like forever, before she came in. When she did, I noticed that she had changed outfits. Before, she was wearing a modest dress. Now, she was in a black, lace nighty. It was extremely short, and easily revealed her black panties while she walked.

I stayed sitting on the couch. I had my hands rested on my knees, and I clung to my pant legs more and more with my fingernails as she moved closer and closer to me. She stopped directly in front of me, flipping her blonde hair back, out of her face.

"M-m-mrs. D'Faux?" I stammered.

"I saw how you looked at me the other day," she said.

I said nothing. I just gulped hard and leaned as far back in my seat as she moved even closer. She began to try and sit on my lap but I crawled backwards, and sat up on the headrest of the couch. She came closer so that her face was just inches away from mine. By then, my head was pressed up against the wall, and I couldn't go anywhere else.

As wrong as it was, I kissed her. And it didn't stop there. She kissed me, and I kissed her. She touched me, and I touched her. Before I knew it, we were in the very bed I dreaded just looking at that previous Sunday. The very bed that Mr. D'Faux shared with his wife-- Mrs. D'Faux.

We had sex. It happened so _fast_. I didn't realize it until we were done. _We had __**sex**_. I felt so sick and yet so good at the same time. It wouldn't be the last time we did it either. Every Sunday after that, I'd find myself in bed with her. Whether I actually looked after Simon, or not, I showed up every Sunday and Mrs. D'Faux wouldn't let me leave until I was paid my thirty dollars, and my pants came off.

She told me she loved me. She said she was gonna get a divorce.

I believed her.

* * *

It was about a month into our affair when Mrs. D'Faux asked me to come with her to go see little Simon's first basketball game. Even though I knew I couldn't, I promised her I would. The game was on a Saturday. Going out on a Friday or Saturday while either Bubbles or Blossom was babysitting was out of the question. I faked sick and snuck out of the house though. 

I just had to be with Mrs. D'Faux. I went to the game, I went to the pizza party they had after the game, and then I went home with Mrs. D'Faux. It was our usual routine. We played with Simon until he grew so tired he fell asleep, and then went into Mrs. D'Faux's bedroom and made love.

I was beginning to feel like her and Simon were my family. Like… I had replaced Mr. D'Faux, and as soon as they finalized the divorce, I would actually do so permanently. All sense of logic and reasoning and common sense had disappeared from me. It didn't matter that she was married. It didn't matter that she was over thirty years older than me. It didn't matter that I was only sixteen, or that how fast paced this relationship was, was completely fucking ridiculous.

There was no doubt in my mind right then that Mrs. D'Faux and I would be together forever.

That day, we fell asleep together after making love. When I woke up, I saw her rearranging things in her closet. For a split second, I could have sworn her hair looked jet black. I could have sworn I saw her dump a large sack of money below the floor boards in the closet. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, but when I looked again, her hair was the same, normal blonde it had always been.

"Something wrong, Sweetie?" she asked, climbing back into bed.

I blinked at her. "No, nothing," I said. I was just about to ask her what she was doing out of bed when she interrupted me with a kiss. I immediately forgot my suspicion. With one kiss, the only thing that was on my mind again was her.

* * *

I learned the next day, just before leaving to my usual Sunday morning date with Mrs. D'Faux, that Blossom had a rough day crime fighting on Saturday without my help. 

"Sedusa robbed the bank again!" she shared with me. "Only this time, she was successful! She made off with over three-hundred-thousand dollars!"

I immediately froze when she said this. "…Sedusa?"

"Yeah."

Almost instantly, the puzzle pieces began to fall into place. I had an immediate flashback to the day before when I saw Mrs. D'Faux out of bed. I hadn't just seen her with black hair-- I saw her as her true self.

She was Sedusa.

I rushed to Mrs. D'Faux's house. When she answered the door, I moved past her, ignoring her when she asked why I was there so early. I went into her bedroom and straight to her closet. I tore open the floor boards and as much as I wanted to deny it, I couldn't ignore the piles and piles of money that lay there.

I collapsed backwards, just sitting there on the floor and staring at all that money.

"I don't trust the banks," Sedusa tried to lie. "So I keep all my earnings here."

I shook my head. I felt my eyes begin to water. It hurt. _It hurt so fucking bad_. I looked at her as she kneeled down in front of me, replacing the floor boards quickly.

"So many crooks robbing those things all the darn time-- I don't want their hands on my money."

I grew enraged. How could she keep lying to me like that? I snatched the wig off her head, revealing her real, wild, black snake-like hair. "Crooks like you!" I shouted. I clenched my teeth and fought back tears. "You lied to me!" I screamed.

She stared back at me, looking completely indifferent. "What do you expect me to do, huh? I got a kid. I didn't want one, but I got one. I did the right thing and kept him. Yeah, I used you, Honey. That and the gift God gave me. I used it to use you. You going to take me to jail, now? Make little Simon an orphan?"

I stared at her, not knowing what to say for a long time. She had me cornered. She knew that I didn't want that. She knew I grew to like that kid almost as much as I liked her.

She walked behind me, and began to run a finger down the side of my face. "Just forget you saw anything, Dear. Things don't have to change. I don't want them to change. Do you?"

I tried to shake her spell off, but it was hard. I fought. I fought for my life, but it was hard.

And then she kissed me, and it was all over.

"Do you?" she repeated.

Even though it was the wrong one… there was only one answer.

**The end.**


End file.
